Taken from underneath them
by Greggolove
Summary: An old enemy of Grissom's comes back, but decides to take his anger out on one of his team members instead... First fanfic so enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic, so enjoy and please review! :)

**summary:An old enemy of Grissom's comes back, but decides to take his anger out on one of his team members instead...**

The halls were so quiet throughout the Crime Lab, but no one knew why. Grissom was in his office in the middle of reading another one of his famous entomology books, when his phone suddenly rang...

**"**Grissom speaking", Grissom said with a firm voice.

"Hello Grissom", An unknown voice said.

"Who is this?"

"Don't worry about that,now, go and gather the rest of your team".

Grissom slowly got up off his chair and went to gather his team.

"Guys break room now".

They all gave each other a worried look. When they reached the break room, they noticed Grissom put down his phone and press the loudspeaker button.

"Hello Csi team. I bet you all noticed how quiet it is in the lab, well that's because i have Greg here with me".

Everyone was so shocked as they didn't even think to wonder where their youngest Csi went.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once, so I want one million pounds brought to the Las Vegas dump on tomorrow at 5pm, where i will give you back Greg. If failure to go with these orders i will have no hesitation (sp) to kill Greg".

Nick was the first on to speak up as everyone else was still in shock.

"You bastard what have you done with Greg?"

"Now, now Nick, don't get so upset or you can't speak to Greg."

"Can we please just speak to Greg?", Sara Pleaded.

"Fine, but only for a minute"

They could hear the phone being passed on to Greg.

"H..h..hello?"

"Greg? It's Grissom. how are you?"

"Just Dandy", Greg said through coughs.

Grissom smiled as long as he could still make his jokes.

"Greg, if you can, can you give us some clues to where you are?"

"You know Grissom, i would love some ice right now as my head is killing me."

"Okay... Anything else?"

"Could you tell Sara, i probably wont be going on that River cruise this weekend."

"Okay Greg, Just keep hanging in there."

"I'll try Griss but i'm not making any promises."

"Times up!", the unknown voice shouted.

With that the phone was snatched away.

"You have until tomorrow at 5pm to give me my money for Greg's safe return. Oh and by the way every hour or so i will be sending you a video of Greg just to remind you of who your dealing with."

Then phone then abprutly hung up and all that was left was silence.

Well thats my first chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it ans please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**secound chapter! enjoy!**

**I know morgan didnt meet grissom but in this fanfic she is on the team as requested by reviewer. :)**

No one knew what they should do never the less say, but as the leader Grissom was the first to speak,

"Now, i want you all to know, we are all going to treat this like an ordinary case, or i will have no choice but to give it to day shift."

"Come on Griss, you wouldn't really pass it on to day shift would you?", Sara asked.

"I'll do what i have to do. Now Nick, i want you to look at people who may hold grudges against Greg, Catherine your on people who hold grudges against the department, Warrick your on the phone call and Morgan and Sara go to Greg's apartment. I'm going to go check surveillance on places Greg has been."

Each team member headed in their own direction, each thinking about Greg and what he must be going through right know.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Well looks like its just me and you boy.", the mysterious man said.

"Go to hell!", Greg shouted.

"I told you to stop using that language with me! Now since its been an hour i think its time to send your friends a video, don't you?"

Greg looked up at the man's grim face wondering when his friends will find him.

"Now come on, get up!"

Greg slowly got up towards him, and before he could even react the man grabbed him around his bony arm and dragged him towards another room. As Greg was dragged into the room the first things he noticed were a camera on a stand and a chair with straps. His reaction to what he saw showed all that the man wanted to see.

"Come on now, get into the damn chair!", he angrily pushed Greg into the chair and strapped him in.

"Good boy, now lets begin." And with that he turned on the camersa.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Back at the Crime Lab...

"Gil Grissom to reception, Gil Grissom to reception, urgently please." A message echoed around the Crime Lab.

Grissom looked up from his computer, knowing what was at the reception when he glanced at his clock. He got up and walked towards the reception, hoping that its not what he thinks is at the reception.

"Hello. what was i called here for exactly?" Grissom asked.

"Oh yes. someone left this package here for it has Mr Sanders name on it."

_"Oh God" Grissom whispered to himself. _

"Thank You."

Grissom walked straight to the breakroom as his team were all gathered there.

"Morgan get this to Henry to print, then bring it straight to the Av lab for Archie to process."

"I will." Then she walked out towards Henry.

Everyone stared at Grissom, waiting for hi to tell them what he had just given Morgan.

" I was just delivered personally, a video with Greg's name on it."

"Omg, has it really been an hour already?" Sara wondered.

"It seems it has." With that said Grissom's pager went off.

"Thats Morgan, no prints on it and shes now with Archie, lets go."

With that the whole team raced to Av to see the tape. As they reached the Lab Archie was just putting the tape in.

"Oh hey guys, i was just about to play the tape."Archie said.

"Go on ahead Archie." Grissom said.

Archie did what he asked and put the tape it.

Everyone nervously held their breath, while the tape was put it.

_"Hello, CSI team..._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffhanger! second chapter so review please! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! :)**

"Hello CSI team."

Everyone looked at the screen and saw Greg tied to the chair looking as scared as ever.

"By now, you might have realized that its been an hour and like i told you every hour i would be sending a video of Greg."

Greg was thinking that he would really love a cup of his favorite Blue Hawaiian coffee. He remembered all those times he had to hide it or tell people to stay away from his pot. He would really miss his friends.

Nick knew by the look on Greg's face that he had given up and he just hoped for his and their sakes that he might just keep on holding on.

"Well, it's probably best we get started, don't you think so?"

Everyone stared in horror as the man slowly walked over to Greg and started slaming his fists down on him, not even caring how Greg reacted. Every time a fist landed on Greg he screamed in horror. Sara couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room in tears. A few minutes later, Catherine ran out in the same way.

"You enjoying the little show their CSIs, i bet you are."

No one knew how to react to the video, how to react to their youngest CSI get beaten to a pulp, how to react to anything thing they know the Video was over but not until the mysterious man said another thing.

"I really do hope you enjoyed that video CSIs'. I'll be seeing you in another hour, goodbye."

The CSIs' watched the screen go black as they lost the only connection to Greg for another hour now. They didn't know what to do so they just sat down and put their heads in their hands. Grissom as the leader knew he had to get the teams hopes back up and spoke first.

"Okay guys, i know this doesn't look good but we really have to leave our emotions out of this case. Archie try and trace this video back to where it came from, Catherine work on the voice in the video, Warrick and Sara work on the background of the video try and narrow down our search and Nick go home your no use to Greg tired. Now get to work, so we can get our boy home."

Everyone looked at Grissom shocked but then they turned back to reality and went to work on Greg. Grissom didn't know what he was going to do when the next video came in because he tries not to show his emotions but this case was bugging him so much because it was one of his own men. Grissom's thoughts were rudely interrupted when a knock came at the door. He looked up and saw Morgan standing at the door looking like she had been crying for a week.

"Come in Morgan."

Morgan accepted his invitation and walked din and sat down on the nearest chair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Grissom..."

"Oh don't worry Morgan, you didn't interrupt me."

"Okay, well anyway, what i wanted to talk to you about is Greg. You see i don't know if i can work this case."

"Well, yo know Morgan, i wouldn't want anyway but my best team investigating his disappearance and your part of that team."

"Well i'm happy to know that but the thing is, this is hard but, you see me and Greg didn't want to tell anyone yet but we have sorta been dating these last few weeks..."

"Oh Morgan! Everyone knows that! You and Greg aren't great liars you know."

"Damn! Well the point is that i don't know if i can watch these videos and well work this case, if you don't mind could you take me off the case."

"Well Morgan if that is what you want i'll be happy too."

"Thanks, well i better get back to reports that need done."

"Okay, bye Morgan."

As Morgan left, Grissom's phone went off, so he answered it but he never expected for the other person on the line to be him.

_"Hello Grissom... _

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Cliffhanger! sorry if i keep making the chapters short if you want the chapters longer please tell me or i cant know! well enjoy and review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter:)**

"Hello again Grissom..."

"I didn't think I would have heard from you so soon"

"Well, i noticed that little Greggo here seemed a bit down and well I wouldn't want him looking too sad in the next video"

Grissom clenched his teeth together, not knowing what this mad man was doing to his CSI when they were alone together.

"Now i'm going to tell you how this is going to work, I will ask Greg who he wants to speak to and you will call that person over. Got it?"

"Got it."

Grissom listened carefully to the phone to see if he could hear any back round noises that could lead him to Greg.

"Well it seems Greg wants to speak to Nick, So go fetch him now."

As soon as Grissom heard Nick's name he ran straight to him.

"Grissom what the hell man, stop dragging me!"

"Nick, listen, Greg's kidnapper called and..."

"Wait, wait, wait he called again? Why?" Nick said confused.

"Because he said he didn't want Greg sad for the next video. Now he asked Greg who he wanted to speak to and he chose you, so come on."

"Ok, so can i have the phone then?"

As Grissom pulled Nick fully into the AV lab instead of his office, he handed Nick the phone. He went up to Archie and instructed him to trace the slowly took the phone and started talking...

"Hello?"

"Ah hello Nick, You ready to speak to Greg?"

"Yes, so could you please put him on?" Nick said a bit angrily.

"Well since you asked so nicely" He said smugly.

Nick waited nervously while the man passed on the phone to Greg, his little brother.

"H-h-hello?"

"Greg! Are you alright?"

"Right as rain"

"Greg i really need to know, do you have any more clues to where you are?"

"God Nick. i really wish i could help you but i don't know." Greg said in between pauses.

"Okay Buddy just breathe in and out and just try, please."

Okay, Okay... em i remember on the way here i could smell something, i think it was fish."

"Okay. okay thats good anything else?"

"Em... No i cant think of anything else."

"Alright then, you just hang on there buddy, we will find you."

Before Greg could even reply to Nick aid the phone was ripped away from him.

"That's it for now, you will still be getting that video by the way so see you later."

And with that said the phone was hung up and leaving the three men alone.

"Grissom i have narrowed it down to one area, as he cut off before i could get his exact area." Archie said.

"Okay thats good enough for now, can yo print it off and we can compare it to what we have got so far."

"Sure."

When Grissom got his sheet he went straight to the break room to talk to the rest of the CSIs'.

"Now, i bet you are all wondering what just happened right?" 

"Yes" The CSIs' choired.

"Well the kidnapper had just called again and said that Greg wanted to speak with Nick, now Greg has given Nick a few more clues as to where he is and while they were on the phone, Archie was tracing the call and he has pin pointed an area as where Greg may be."

"Okay, so what now?" Warrick asked hopeful.

"Now, we're gonna put all our information together to see if we can narrow down our searches a bit more."

All the CSIs' took a seat at a table and started talking about their research. Just as they were about to start Archie entered.

"Archie just the person i needed. Were you able to trace the video?" Grissom asked.

"Oh no the signal kept on bouncing everywhere, couldn't get a location."

"Alright then, anything else?"

"No thats all." Archie said while leaving.

"Okay next, Catherine did you get anything from the voice on the video?"

"All i got was that the voice is male late 30's, i compared it to past criminals we had on tape and i got nothing." She said frustrated.

"Alright, finally Warrick and Sara did you get anything from the background noise?"

"We got that they are in a quiet place, Probably outside of Vegas then, also that the place is quite big as the background noise was being echoed around." Sara said.

"Okay, so we have an abandoned ice factory, with a river near it probably with fishermen nearby getting fish. The factory is mostly likely outside of vegas and its in this piece of area." Grissom said while circling a piece of area on the paper Archie gave him.

Everyone stared at each other thinking the same thing. _Is that all we have?_

"So now what do we do?" Nick asked.

"We will just have to wait." Grissom explained.

The CSIs' sat in silence wondering what they should do and how they just wanted their little lab rat home.

Annnnnd cut! I have to end it there sorry. i'm probably only gonna do 1 or 2 more chapters as i finding i difficult to write this story so yeah, once again please tell me if you want to suggest anything, so review please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating the story, its just my laptop is getting fixed right now and it wont be back till this weekend, if im lucky! :-)


End file.
